


First Meeting

by Amahami



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meeting, M/M, bedtime story, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany, Castiel and Dean's daughter, asks how her daddy and papa met before she goes to bed. They each take a turn telling her their side of their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally handwritten and it took me three hours to write because of it. Have fun!

“Daddy, how did you and Papa meet?”

Dean looked at Bethany, his seven year-old daughter, with a smile on his face. He had been trying to get her to bed. It obviously was going to be far more difficult, now. This was an exciting story.

“Hang on sweetie. Let me call Papa. He needs to help me explain this. This is a super fun story, kay sweetheart?”

“Kay Daddy!”

Dean said aloud, “Castiel, Bethany asked how we met, and I need your help, featherbutt.”

“Dean, you of all humans should know that my buttocks have no feathers.”

Dean gasped at Cas’ sudden appearance at his side, “Cas! Not in front of Bethany!” He hissed.

“Right, sorry. Bethany, you want to know how your father and I met?”

Bethany nodded her head excitedly, “I do, Papa, I do!”

“Okay Bethy. First, you need to know that Uncle Samuel died many years ago, for the first time.”

Bethany nodded in understanding “And then what, Papa?”

“Your daddy loved your uncle _so much_ that he couldn’t bear life without him. So he did the only thing he could, or so he thought—he sold his soul for Sam’s life.

A year later, your Daddy was dragged into the Pit of Hell. Four months after he was sent to Hell, God, our Father, commanded him to be raised from Perdition.”

Bethany interrupted, “What’s Purrrr-dish-awn?”

“Damnation—When one goes to Hell. Anyway, I reached into the depths of Hell, like this,” Castiel took hold of Dean’s shoulder, exactly where the raised scar was, “and pulled Daddy out of Hell. But he doesn’t remember that.”

“What? Why you not ‘member, Daddy?” Bethany asked, confused.

“I dunno, sweetheart. Maybe because it hurt. Do you want to see the scar that Papa left on me?”

“Yeah, Daddy!” Bethany exclaimed, as Dean pulled his night shirt off. He turned sideways so the vivd hazel eyes of his daughter could rest upon his shoulder’s marking.

The skin around Bethany’s eyes crinkled as her gentle pink lips turned up into a grin.

“Do you want me to tell you what happened next?” Castiel asked his fierce daughter.

After the brunette’s nod, Castiel continued, “I flew to the barn. Well, attempted to… I slightly miscalculated my intended landing location… I landed on the roof and tumbled off rather loudly. I then got to the entrance of the barn. I entered with a rumble of thunder. Your daddy and Uncle Bobby shot me, stabbed me, and tried to exorcise me, as if I were a demon. They didn’t know a single thing about angels, then.

I laid my vessel’s eyes upon the most tender and loving human in all of Creation… Dean Winchester.” Castiel finished, grabbing hold of his husband’s hand, “What about you, Dean? Will you recount your experience?”

Dean nodded and began, “Uncle Bobby and I had no idea what to expect, so we warded against everything we could think of, and laid traps for them everywhere.

We were waiting in the barn, when something crashed on the roof. We wondered what it was, but we could feel it approaching, whatever it was (it was your Papa).

We raised our weapons, lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and there your Papa was, crazy hair, tie, and trenchcoat.

I was terrified. I thought he’d come to kill me. So I shot every weapon I had. None of them worked, however.

Castiel just kept walking closer, and soon, I saw those eyes. Those galactic eyes. I fell for him then and there, but I didn’t see it until years and years later.”

“So, at first, Daddy was scared of Papa and tried to kill him… And Papa fell off a roof… Okay! And Papa’s eyes are galaxies and Daddy fell in love. Okay.”

“Story’s done, Princess. Time for bed.” Dean said, laying Bethany back down into her bed and tucking her in.

“But Daddy, I wanna hear ‘bout the first time you and Papa kissed!” She whined.

“Perhaps next time, Bethany. Rest now.” Castiel said, kissing her head.

“Sweet dreams Baby.”

“I’m not a baby!” She yelled, closing her eyes obediently, “Sweet dreams to you too.”

Castiel shut the light off and mostly closed his daughter’s door, before kissing Dean softly on his plush lips, “Sleep well, my Prince.”

Castiel fluttered away, and Dean headed to his lonely bed.


End file.
